Attends !
by BabooBremond
Summary: Two-shot pour la SQW 8. Prompt : AU Celebrity. La jeune Emma avait toujours admiré Regina Mills. Des années plus tard, la carriere de celle ci est en pause, et Emma est une jeune femme. La vie leur permettra t'elle de se rencontrer ?


**Coucou tout le monde ! C'est la SwanQueenWeek ! Ce qui veut dire un max de lecture ce week -end ( oui bon, pas de masse en français mais quand même ! )**

 **Normalement je devrais poster presque tout les jours sur les différents prompts. Aujourd'hui, c'est AU : Celebrity. Donc voilà.**

 **Aussi, celui là est un two shot. La deuxieme partie arrivera vraisemblablement la semaine prochaine :)**

 **Voilà, voilà !**

* * *

Emma était fatiguée. Elle était tout simplement épuisée de cette vie. Fatiguée de passer d'un endroit à un autre sans arrêt, fatiguée de pas avoir d'enfance, épuisée de devoir garder cette façade sur son visage.

Jour après jour, elle devait montrer une image normale. Comme si tout allait bien et qu'elle ne pleurait pas tout les soirs. Parce que peu importe à quel point la famille pouvait être horrible, ça valait toujours mieux que les orphelinats...

Retrouvée sur le bord d'une autoroute quelques heures après sa naissance, Emma était une enfant du système. Elle avait passer sa vie à osciller entre familles insupportables, et orphelinats inimaginables. Elle avait passé sa vie à rencontrer des gens, à espérer leur convenir, à essayer de faire des efforts... Elle s'était souvent attachée, toujours avant de devoir partir. Souvent, elle s'était dit que c'était la dernière fois, qu'a partir d'aujourd'hui elle allait s'endurcir. Mais ce n'était jamais arrivé.

Jour après jour, elle avait continué à s'attacher. Aux filles de l'orphelinat qui partait. Aux prof et travailleurs sociaux qui la laissaient tomber. Aux famille qui l'abandonnait. A 11 ans, elle attendait encore le jour ou quelqu'un ne la trahirait pas.

Marchant dans les rues froides de Boston, Emma pensa tristement au collège dont elle venait de passer les portes. Les cours étaient tristes, monotones, et les profs distant. Les élèves moqueurs... Cette fois, il sembleraient bien qu'elle n'aurait personne à qui s'attacher. Son sac sur le dos, elle prit le chemin de sa nouvelle maison, les parents ne voulaient pas lui payer le bus donc elle devait rentrer à pied.

Sur le chemin, elle passa devant une boutique d'électronique, celles ou plein d'écran de télévision étaient aligné devant les vitres et diffusait tous la même chaine. Un éclat de couleur attira son regard et elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner.

Regina Mills. Tout les écrans passaient des images d'elle.

Au même âge qu'Emma, Regina Mills était son opposé. Enfant du star-system, elle avait commencé sa carrière à 6 ans. Puis elle devenue l'enfant vedette d'une sitcom, et la célébrité l'avait poursuivie. Aujourd'hui star de Disney Channel, elle avait sortit quelque chansons.

Hypnotisée devant les écrans, Emma resta là regarder les images. Regina Mills avait la vie dont elle rêvé, elle avait une famille, des amis, elle pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait... La première fois qu'Emma avait entendu parler d'elle, c'était l'une de ses familles quelques années plus tôt. Un épisode d'une de ses série était passé à la télé et Emma avait interrogée ses parents du moment sur cette petite fille. Depuis, elle ne l'avait jamais oublié.

Elle avait grandi au fil des année en glanant toute les infos qu'elle pouvait sur la jeune fille, elle avait amassé des coupures de journaux, des photos de magazines, tout ce qu'elle avait pu... Ca lui permettait de rêver, d'espérer. De se dire qu'un jour, elle aurait peut être une chance comme ça, qu'elle pourrait vivre la grande vie... Ou juste une vraie vie...

* * *

 _8 ans plus tard_

Une nouvelle vie, se dit Emma en saisissant l'un de ses cartons. Aujourd'hui, elle prenait sa vie en main.

Apres les années de galère, elle avait réussie à faire quelque chose de ses journées. Comprenant que c'était la seule façon dont elle pourrait avoir quelque chose, elle s'était mis à travailler. Elle avait travaillée à travers les familles, les problèmes, les coups, et les orphelinats. Elle avait travaillé à travers les larmes les sourires et les adieux, jusqu'à obtenir des bourses. Et aujourd'hui voilà ou elle était : à l'université.

Elle avait réussi à entrer dans l'université qu'elle voulait avait trouver un petit appartement à louer avec une colocataire pour partager le loyer, et un petit travail pour le payer. Sa vie prenait enfin un tournant agréable, elle allait peut être pouvoir tourner la page sur son enfance désastreuse.

 **-Coucou ! Tu dois être Emma pas vrai ? C'est moi, Ruby, ta colloc !**

Une grande brune surgit, ouvrant la porte de l'appartement devant lequel se trouvait Emma, la faisant sursauter et lâcher le carton qu'elle tenait dans les mains, renversant efficacement son contenu sur le sol.

 **-Oh merde ! Je suis désolée** , s'excusa Ruby **. Attends je vais t'aider.**

Elle se précipita au sol et commença a récupérer les affaires par terre.

 **-Fin... Tu sais que t'es censé mettre du scotch sur les cartons ? Pour qu'ils soient fermé... Pour éviter ça justement...**

 **-Je sais** , répondit Emma en levant les yeux au ciel. **Mais j'avais plus de scotch pour ce carton... C'est pour ça que je l'ai sorti en premier...**

 **-Ah ouais... Ouais c'est logique... C'est quoi ça ?**

Elle se redressa, un vieux classeur abimé à la main.

 **-Non ! Rends moi ça** , s'écria la blonde.

C'est comme dans les films, se dit elle pendant un instant. Ce moment ou un inconnu découvre le secret gênant de l'héroïne, qui rougit jusqu'au oreilles et qui va se cacher sous sa couette. Sauf que pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas de couette ou se cacher. Et que la brune regardait les images du classeur entre se mains avec un mélange de choc et peut être un peu d'effroi.

 **-C'est quoi ça ? Ton manuel du parfait harceleur ?**

 **-Non** , soupira t'elle. **C'est des coupures de journaux sur Regina Mills... J'ai peut être un petit crush sur elle...**

Bon ok, pas petit mais bon...

 **-Regina Mills... Tu veux dire la gamine qui as disparu de la circulation depuis des années ?**

 **-Oui... Mais elle as pas arrêtée... Elle as sorti quelques musiques sous un pseudo, et une lignes vêtements il y as quelques mois... Elle fait juste profil bas pour avoir la paix tant qu'elle finit sa scolarité...**

 **-Ca doit pas être facile si elle as des fans comme toi...**

 **-Hé ! Je ne l'ai jamais harceler ni quoi que ce soit. Je ne l'ai même jamais vu en concert ! Ce classeur c'est tout ce que j'ai sur elle...**

 **-D'accooord...**

Clairement, la brune était encore perplexe par rapport à ca mais elle ne fit pas d'autre commentaire et aida Emma à emménager dans le petit appartements qu'elles se partageaient.

Le soir venu, elles décidèrent dans un grand moment de maturité après quelques bières, de jouer à un jeu des vingt questions pour apprendre à se connaitre. Apres tout, elles allaient passer au moins un an ensemble.

 **-Tu fais quoi comme étude ?**

 **-Histoire de l'Art, et toi ?**

 **-Littérature.**

Emma lança un regard surpris à sa colocataire, elle ne s'était pas attendu à ça comme réponse en voyant le style et le caractère de la brune.

 **-Je sais,** dit simplement l'autre, **on ne se dit pas que je suis du genre à aimer lire.** **Mais justement, la lecture est le seul endroit ou on ne me juge pas pour les habits que je porte...**

 **-Ouais je comprends... Quand j'étais petite, je me suis caché longtemps dans la lecture, puis j'ai fini par me tourner vers le dessin et l'art en général...**

 **-Et vers Regina Mills** , ajouta l'autre un sourire...

 **-Oh mon Dieu** , grogna Emma. **Tu va te foutre de moi à vie, avec ça ?**

 **-Probablement, oui... Même si dans le fond je m'en fous, c'est quand même marrant, tu rougis très facilement.**

 **-Arrgh ! Je te déteste !**

 **-Noope !**

Une nuit à boire et à se poser des question plus ou moins gênante créant définitivement des liens, les deux jeunes femmes devinrent très vite très proches.

* * *

 **-Rubyyyyyyy ! Rend moi mon haut !**

 **-Mais tu le porte jamais !**

 **-Je le mettrai plus souvent, si tu passais pas ton temps à me le prendre !**

Elle allait être en retard, et elle détestait être en retard ! C'était son premier jour de travail, et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être en retard. Si jamais elle arrivait trop tard et que le poste lui passait sous le nez, elle pouvait dire adieux à l'appart qu'elle ne pourrait alors plus payer...

Réussissant finalement à partir, elle conduit rapidement jusqu'à l'adresse donné, respectant tout juste les limitation de vitesse et se retrouva devant "Gold, Antiquité en tout genre".

Elle rentra, frissonnante devant l'atmosphère lugubre de la pièce. Le carrillon de la porte d'entré résonna comme un glas au milieu de la boutique. Devant elle, sur une étagère sombre se trouvait deux poupées probablement très anciennes et visiblement peinte à la main. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, Emma trouvait quelque chose de profondément dérangeant à ces jouets.

 **-Bonjour ? Est ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? C'est Miss Swan, j'avais rendez vous pour travailler ici..**

Ne recevant aucun réponse, elle fit quelques pas et regarda autour d'elle, cherchant un quelquonque signe de présence. Elle n'en vit pas. Mais à coté d'elle, un mobile pour enfant son regard.

Fait en cristal, c'était le genre de mobile que les parents accrochent au dessus du lit d'un bébé avant de lui raconter une belle histoire pour le faire rêver. Les licornes brillantes du mobiles attiraient Emma comme un papillon est attiré vers une lumière. Quand elle imaginait ses parents biologiques, c'était le genre de chose qu'elle voulait croire qu'ils auraient eu pour elle. Elle tendit la main vers l'objet, imaginant déjà le contact du cristal froid sur ses doigts fins.

 **-Prière de ne pas toucher les objets en exposition, Mademoiselle.**

 **-AAAhh !**

La voix avait claqué brusquement dans le silence de la boutique, semblant venir de nulle part et faisant crier Emma.

Elle se retourna en sursautant et se trouva face à un homme. Avec une canne. Comment avait il pu arriver derrière elle sans faire le moindre bruit si il marchait avec une canne ?!

 **-hum... Je suis désolée, je... ce mobile est vraiment superbe, Monsieur...**

 **-Oui, oui, je le sais bien, c'est moi qui l'ai mis là...**

 **-Oh... vous devez être Mr Gold ?**

 **-Oui c'est moi. Et vous êtes Miss Swan.**

 **-Oui, je...**

 **-Ce n'était pas une question. Suivez moi.**

Sans l'attendre, le vieil homme boitilla vers l'arrière boutique. Elle le suivit tout en continuant à jeter des coups d'œil perplexe partout autour d'elle. Et finalement l'arrière boutique était pire...

La seule lumière venait d'une ampoule faiblarde descendant du plafond par des fils électrique faiblard, et les objets semblaient tous être... vivants. Elle se sentait épiée, et se trouvait stupide de ressentir ça... Apres tout ce n'était que quelques objets, juste des vieilleries, n'est ce pas ?

 **-Miss Swan, j'attends de vous que vous soyez toujours à l'heure, pas comme aujourd'hui...**

 **-Je sais, je suis désolée Mr, ça ne se reproduira plus...**

 **-J'espère bien... Votre travail ici consistera surtout en la réception de nouveau objets. Vous devrez les nettoyer, les noter dans le registre, les stocker ans l'arrière boutique, et parfois les mettre dans l'entrée. La plupart du temps, vous n'aurez pas à vous occuper de la caisse. C'est moi qui la gère, et vous ne devrez vous en inquiétez que si par hasard je devais m'absenter pour une journée. Vous avez compris ?**

 **-Oui, Monsieur.**

Quelque chose en elle lui criait de se mettre au garde à vous mais elle était sure que cet homme n'allait pas apprécier l'ironie...

 **-Une dernière chose, Miss Swan, ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous fasse la conversation, vous êtes là pour travailler et moi aussi, pas pour devenir ami.**

 **-Oui, Monsieur.**

 **-Bien. Pour aujourd'hui je vais vous montrer comment nettoyer les objets qui nous arrive. Vous devez savoir, Mademoiselle, que les gens nous amène ici des antiquités. Tous les objets que vous voyez ici sont très vieux et ont une histoire. Parfois, les objets sont abimé, et nous devons les réparer un peu. Si leur état est vraiment déplorable, j'ai des contrat avec quelques entreprises de restauration. Mais dans tout les cas vous devez les nettoyer lorsqu'ils arrivent.**

Et le reste de son après midi se passa ainsi. Elle passa des heures, dans une arrière boutique sans luminosité, à frotter des miroir et autre bougeoir avec des coton tige, des brosse à dents, des brosses qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, des torchons, et des produits dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler. Lorsqu'elle reparti le soir, elle avait les doigts rouges, mais au moins, elle avait le travail.

* * *

 _3 mois plus tard._

Cette après midi là lorsqu'elle arriva à la boutique, Emma était en train de vivre la pire journée de sa vie. Son réveil n'avait pas sonné ce matin et elle avait raté ses deux premiers cours avant que Ruby ne rentre à l'appart e ne la réveille. Puis elle s'était dépêchée de se rendre dans son dernier cours de la journée, oubliant la moitié de ses affaires, y compris le devoir qu'elle était censé rendre. Mais, terrorisée par son patron, elle arriva à l'heure exacte à laquelle elle était censé être là pour travailler. Elle état décoiffée parce qu'elle avait couru, de mauvaise humeur à cause de sa journée, mais à l'heure.

 **-Bonjour Miss Swan,** l'accueilli le vieil homme. **C'est vous qui gérerez la caisse aujourd'hui, j'ai été appelé pour aller chercher un objet dans une autre ville et ne serez probablement pas revenu avant l'horaire de la fermeture.**

 **-D'accord, Monsieur, je m'occuperais de tout.-Une vieille amie devrai passer cet après midi... Si vous n'avez pas ce qu'elle veut, dites lui de revenir dans quelques jour et qu'on aurai trouvé d'ici là.**

 **-C'est noté.**

Une vieille amie de Mr Gold... Une image apparu dans son esprit de la copie du vieil homme en version femme... Les cheveux à peine plus long, une peau ridée, avançant avec une canne... Ou un déambulateur... L'image la fit sourire et elle retint un gloussement.

 **-Quelque chose de drôle, Miss Swan ?**

 **-Hum.. Non non, pas du tout...**

 **-Bien... Je vais y aller... Au revoir Miss Swan.**

Boitillant, il passa la porte, faisant résonner le carillon dans cet endroit sombre. Ou elle allait passer l'après midi. Toute seule.

Emma lâcha un bruyant soupir et partit s'asseoir derrière le comptoir.

Pendant plus d'une heure, elle resta assise là, à regarder les minutes passer sur sa monter, à attendre que quelqu'un ne pousse la porte et ne vienne, même si c'était juste pour lui demander l'heure ou son chemin. Elle finit par sortir son téléphone et jouer à un jeu stupide pour passer le temps.

Mais elle se lassa du jeu et décida d'aller faire un tour dans la boutique. Elle déambula au milieu, se demandant ce qu'était leurs histoire. Comment cette tasse ébréchée était elle arrivé ici, qu'avait elle de remarquable pour être exposé ?

D'ou venait cet étrange rubis qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un cœur. Avec mille précautions, Emma le saisit doucement et le soupesa doucement dans sa main. Il était plus lourd qu'il n'y semblait, mais vraiment superbe. Les marbrures noires qui le parcourait ne faisaient que rendre plus frappant ce rouge sang et elle se surprit à passer plusieurs minute à perdre son regard dans le jeu de couleur qu'on voyait là. Peu importe qui avait fait ça, cette personne était un artiste.

Le reposant doucement sur son présentoir, la jeune femme continua à parcourir les étagère. Une broche. Une cape. Un collier flocon de neige. Un parchemin couvert de symbole incompréhensible. Une mini fiole avec tout juste quelques cheveux. Plus elle se baladait et plus elle trouvait étrange les objets qu'elle voyait. Peut être pourrait elle demander demain Monsieur Gold ce que... Nan, elle n'oserait jamais ?

 **-Rumple ? Rumple ? Est ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?**

Avec une horrible sensation de déjà-vu, Emma sursauta en entendant tout à coup une voix résonner derrière elle en même temps que la carillon de l'entrée. Au ralenti, elle regarda le collier qu'elle avait à la main tomber au sol et pria pour qu'il ne soit pas fragile.

Le bruit sec que fit le bijou en heurtant le bois sembla particulièrement bruyant dans le calme tout relatif de la petite pièce. Elle le ramassa et fit quelque pas pour sortir de sa cachette... Et s'arrêta net en voyant la jeune femme qui se tenait là.

C'était Elle. Regina Mills. La femme qu'elle avait rêvé de rencontré tout ces années, qu'elle avait rêvé de rencontrer toute sa vie. Et maintenant elle se tenait là, au milieu de cette boutique ringarde, rempli d'objet poussiéreux. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ici ?

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Emma laissa courir ses yeux sur la silhouette de la star. Elle portait de simple converse usée, et un jean moulant. Des converse et un jean... Emma n'en croyait pas ses yeux... Quand elle apparaissait, Regina portait toujours des tenues sophistiquées, le genre de chose que seules des stars portent. Et là, juste un jean et des converse... Qui coutait probablement plus que le loyer que payait Emma à l'année mais quand même.

Le regard d'Emma monta vers son haut, qui était un simple chemisier, couvert de petit motifs noir qu'elle ne pouvait distinguer d'ici. Elle continua vers son visage... Un visage qu'elle avait admirait tant de fois... Ses yeux était couvert de large lunette de soleil, mais même avec ça elle l'aurait reconnu n'importe ou. Ses cheveux noirs qui tombait sur ses épaules, cette cicatrice sur la lèvres, et ses lèvres peintes en rouge profond qui bougeaient et...

Emma se rendit out à coup compte qu'elle était en train de la déshabiller du regard, qu'elle la fixait depuis trop longtemps pour que ca soit respectueux, et que Regina avait essayé de lui parler..

 **-Humm... Désolée... Vous disiez ?**

- **N'appelez pas les paparazzi,** lui répondit la voix rauque qu'elle avait rêvé d'entendre en vrai des milliers de fois.

 **-Quoi ?**

Ok, bon, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle avait imaginé sa rencontre avec sa star. Mais bon, c'était toujours mieux que rien...

- **N'appelez pas les paparazzi... Je sais que vous m'avez reconnu, donc je vous demande de ne pas vous enfuir avec votre téléphone pour appeler un magazine et leur dire que je suis ici... J'ai beau avoir disparu de la circulation, toute photo es bonne à vendre pour eux...**

 **-Oh... Oui, oui bien sur...**

Pour prouver sa bonne foi, elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et le posa sur l'étagère, en vue pour que la brune se détende. Ce qui marcha à en juger par la posture de la célébrité qui sembla se relâcher tout à coup.

 **-Donc... Pourquoi vous êtes là, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?**

 **-Eh bien, je devais voir mon oncle, il tient cette boutique et il...**

 **-Mr Gold est** **votre** **oncle** **?!**

Elle devait avoir mal entendu n'est ce pas ? Il était impossible que ce vieil homme aigri et asociale ai un quelqoncque lien de parenté avec la jeune femme superbe et si adorable qui se tenait en face d'elle ?

Et la jeune femme en question éclata de rire. Un son doux et mélodieux qu'Emma souhaita pouvoir mettre en bouteille pour l'entendre à volonté. Elle voulait en être à l'origine, elle voulait l'entendre à nouveau.

 **-Ce n'est pas vraiment mon oncle** , expliqua t'elle. **C'est un ami de ma mère, je le connais depuis que je suis haute comme trois pommes... J'ai pris l'habitude de dire aux gens que c'était mon oncle.**

 **-Oh d'accord...**

C'était surement elle la "vieille amie" qui devait passer à la boutique...

 **-Qui êtes vous ? lui demanda alors la jeune femme.**

 **Oui... elle avait oublié de se présenter... Bien joué Emma, pensa t'elle.**

 **-Oh, Emma Swan, je travaille ici à mi temps... Je suis désolée mais votre oncle est absent aujourd'hui, il as du partir pour une affaire urgente...**

 **-Oh... Et bien je suppose que je ferais mieux de partir...**

 **-Attendez** , l'interrompit Emma avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se diriger vers la porte. **Pourquoi ne pas l'attendre ici ? Il rentrera surement bientôt ?**

Elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Elle n'avait vraiment pas réfléchi avant de dire ça. Parce qu'elle savait que son patron n'allait pas revenir aujourd'hui... Et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment faire marche arrière maintenant...

La brune lui offrit un sourire désarmant et accepta son offre, sans savoir que l'estomac d'Emma fit trois tour sur lui même en voyant son visage s'éclairer ainsi...

 **-Suivez-moi, il y as du café à l'arrière.**

 **-Je ne bois pas de...**

 **-Café, je sais** , finit Emma en se souvenant des heures passer sur internet à chercher des infos sur son idole. **Il as du thé au jasmin aussi.**

Et Emma se sentit rougir jusqu'au oreilles en voyant la façon dont Regina la regardait. Si elle se doutait pas qu'Emma était une fan avant, maintenant c'était fait. Mais malgré ça, elle ne fit aucun commentaires et la blonde la remercia silencieusement pour ça.

 **-Tenez, voilà votre thé...**

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes s'assirent dans l'arrière boutique autour de la seule table présente, avec leurs tasses encore fumantes. Et dans un silence pesant.

 **-Donc... Vous travaillez avec mon oncle ?** finit par demander Regina.

 **-Oui... Ca me permet de payer mon appart à cote de l'université pendant que je fais études... C'est qu'un petit boulot mais c'est suffisant...**

 **-Vous faites des études de quoi ?**

 **-Histoire de l'Art.**

 **-Ca doit être intéressant...**

La blonde sourit un peu. Ca elle pouvait faire. L'art était sa passion, et elle adorait ses cours. Parler de ça, c'était dans ses cordes.

 **-Oui, ça l'est... Il y as bien plus à adire dans une œuvre que ce qu'on voit au premier abord... Tant de choses qui sont cachés, de détail oubliés... Quand on se penche dessus, on découvre qu'il y as un monde derrière chaque peinture, chaque sculpture... On as plus ça dans les peinture d'aujourd'hui...**

Silencieuse, Regina se surprit à sourire en voyant l'étincelle qui brillait dans les yeux de la blonde quand elle parlai de ses études... Il était si évident qu'elle adorait ce qu'elle faisait.

Quelque chose l'intriguait chez cette jeune femme, depuis le premier instant... Des le moment ou elle l'avait vu, Regina avait su que la blonde l'avait reconnu, mais à aucun moment elle n'avait agi en groupie... Elle avait réussi à garder son calme... à rester sérieuse avec Regina en face d'elle... et c'était assez rare pour que Regina soit impressionnée, intriguée par cette blonde.

 **-Et vous ? Vous faites vos études aussi ?**

La question qui lui était adressé la fit redescendre sur terre.

 **-Oui... Je fais des études dans le cinéma, je...**

 **-Je croyais que vous aviez décidé d'arrêter le cinéma ?**

Les mots échappèrent à Emma avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se rattraper et un air de pur horreur se peignit sur son visage. Elle ne voulait pas que la brune soit effrayé de voir ce qu'Emma savait sur elle, ou la prenne pour une fan hystérique et un peu folle !

 **-Je suis désolée...**

 **-Oh ne vous inquiétez pas** , la rassura la brune en souriant. **J'ai dis ça dans une interview, je me doute bien que des gens l'ont lu... Et pour répondre, j'ai dis que je voulais arrêter de tourner... Je ne veux plus être actrice, je veux être réalisatrice... Je veux être derrière la caméra... Le cinéma m'as ouvert ses portes, m'as offert une vie et des opportunités... Pas seulement des rôles et de l'argent, mais j'ai rencontré des personnes formidables qui ont été mon soutient et mon roc pendant des années... Je veux pouvoir rendre un peu de tout ce que j'ai reçu, et offrir ces opportunité à d'autre...**

 **-Vous l'avez fait...**

Emma se gifla mentalement une nouvelle fois, son cerveau ayant apparemment de décider sans elle aujourd'hui, et d'envoyer les mots vers sa bouche sans la consulter... Au point ou elle était, et vu le regard perplexe que la brune posait sur elle, autant finir... non ?

 **-Peut être pas la partie sur le fait d'ouvrir les portes du cinéma et tout ça, mais vous l'avez fait... Vous avez donné de l'espoir, et avez été un roc pour des milliers de personne... Vous avez permis des rencontre formidables... Vous n'avez aucune idée de tout ce qui s'est fait derrière vous, tout ce qui s'est organisé derrière vous... Je suis une orpheline, alors quand j'étais petite, je n'avais pas d'amis... Puis je vous ai découvert... Je sais que vous avez surement entendu ce genre d'histoire des centaines de fois... Mais c'est vrai... Quand j'ai grandi, c'est grâce à vous que j'ai trouvé des personne, qui était parfois de l'autre coté du pays, de l'autre cote du monde, mais qui ont été mes soutiens pendant que je grandissais... Et quand ça n'allais pas, je me cachais dans vos chansons... Je ne vous dit pas ça pour vous faire pitié ou vous prouver que je suis une "vraie fan" ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre, mais juste pour vous montrer ce que vous avez fait... Je ne serais pas là sans vous aujourd'hui, et je ne suis pas la seule... Vous avez été un roc, et un soutient. Vous avez été un moteur pour tant e personne... Vous avez déjà commencer à rendre tout ce que vous avez reçu...**

Les yeux obstinément baissé vers sa tasse de café, Emma refusait de regarder le visage de la brune. Elle n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait y trouver et avait trop peur d'y voir de la pitié...

Mais discrètement, la brune à coté d'elle tentait d'essuyer les quelques larmes silencieuse sur son visage. Jamais elle n'avait aussi touché qu'on lui dise qu'elle avait changé une vie... Probablement parce qu'en général, elle ne connaissait pas l'histoire derrière de tels mots, ne savait ce qu'elle aidé la personne à surmonter, ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé.

Mais Emma s'était mise à nu devant elle, lui avait vraiment dit toute son importance, lui avait vraiment montré qu'elle avait compté... Une chose dont elle n'avait plus l'habitude... Quand la vie de Regina avait été centré sur sa carrière, sur les tournages, les chansons, et tout ça, elle avait su qu'elle comptait, elle vu l'étincelle dans le regard de ses fans, celle qui lui disait qu'elle faisait quelque chose de bien, celle qui lui montrait qu'elle était utile.

Mais depuis plusieurs années maintenant, Regina avait coupé les ponts avec le monde du spectacle pour se consacrer sur ses études. Elles faisait ses cours par correspondance, parce que la fac avait estimé que sa présence distrairait les autres élèves. Donc elle passait ses journée avec une mère qui ne lui adressait la parole que pour lui signaler ses erreurs. Une tenue mal accordée, une mauvaise note, un pas de travers... Rien n'était jamais correct pour elle...

Au fil des années, elle avait perdu le sentiments de valoir quelque chose, d'être bonne à quelque chose...

Et la blonde venait de lui rendre ça.

Cette jeune femme, qui bossait dans cette boutique miteuse, avec son oncle absent. Cette jeune femme qui avant les yeux fixé sur un café qu'elle n'avait même pas touché et qui était surement devenu froid. Cette jeune femme qui avait les plus beaux cheveux blond qu'elle n'ait jamais vu...

De magnifiques cheveux qui encadrait un visage doux, aux traits encore enfantins, ceux qu'on lorsqu'on est pas encore ou à fait une adulte, mais plus une adolescente. Des traits qui invitait aux sourire et à la joie. Et ses lèvres... Elle avait des lèvres fines, roses, toujours étiré en un demi sourire. Elle ne portait pas de rouge à lèvres, juste un gloss qui se voyait tout juste, qui les rendait juste plus brillantes.

Sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, Regina se leva de sa chaise et franchit en quelque pas la distance la séparant de la blonde.

 **-Emma ?**

La jeune femme releva la tète, ayant tout juste le temps de voir l'air déterminée sur le visage de la brune avant que celle-ci ne se penche et l'embrasse.

Elle était en train de l'embrasser. Regina Mills, son crush de toujours, la célébrité qu'elle avait toujours voulu rencontrer, était en train de l'embrasser. Pour de vrai. Elle était en train de l'embrasser. Et avant qu'Emma n'ait le temps de réagir, c'était terminé.

 **-Je... Je suis désolée, j'ai... Désolée** , balbutia la brune avant de faire volte face et de s'éloigner, traversant l'arrière boutique pour s'enfuir.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait fait ça. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ?! Emma ne voulait pas ça, elle ne craquait pas sur elle, elle juste voulu lui dire qu'elle avait été importante pour l'enfant qu'elle avait était ! Bon sang, avec un peu de chance, elle n'était même pas gay !

 **-Regina ! Regina, attends ne pars pas !**

Mais elle ne se retourna pas. Pour s'entendre dire quoi de toute façon ? Qu'elle était bien gentille, mais que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait ? Qu'elle était en couple ? non merci, elle connaissait déjà la chanson.

Sans un regard en arrière, la brune sortit de la boutique et claqua la porte, laissant Emma, seule dans un silence de mort, dans une boutique vide, avec son état de choc, et le sac de la brune qu'elle avait oublié en partant.

 **-Et merde !** jura t'elle.

* * *

 **Ouais... Ouais je sais que cette fin est horrible...**

 **Hésitez pas à laissez des review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Juste une semaine à attendre pour la suite ! Bye !**


End file.
